Canciones de aves
by Jatori Hanzo
Summary: Las canciones que se escuchan en la torre titan.
1. C1 - Raven

_C1 - Raven_

 _La playa nos recibió con un gran y cálido sol, olas calmadas y una brisa fresca. Todo lo que puedes pedir. Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que él se lo esta perdiendo._

 _Kori y Richard nos llevaron a la playa como premio por nuestra ultima batalla. Todos estábamos hay excepto por Damian que rechazo la invitación. Todos pensamos que Richard lo convencería, pero no pudo. Así que sin mas nos fuimos sin el._

 _-No se como hacer el enano viva un poco!- Dijo mientras se sentaba de golpe en la toalla sobre la arena- Tiene 14 años y tiene la actitud de un anciano de 70!- Kori se sentó a su lado -El es difícil de llevar, pero quizás solo quiere estar un tiempo a solas- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el- Quizás no le gusta la playa-_

 _-Solo es un amargado!- Escuche decir a Garfield mientras se comía un sándwich -No sabe lo que se pierde por lo terco y obstinado que podemos cuando la diversión es "mandataria"- Jaime llego de ultimo repartiendo refrescos para todos. -Hermano a deja de molestarlo. Quizás tiene problemas con el mar o con el sol- Gar lo miro enojado- No lo defiendas hermano! Lo único que sabe hacer es entrenar y pelear-_

 _De pronto tomo una toalla y se la puso al cuello simulando una capa y comenzó a imitar a Damian -Soy el hijo de Batman y nadie me da ordenes... excepto Koriand'r, Grayson, mi padre y la liga...- Todos comenzamos a reír -Mirenme! Puede que el sol este al frente mio,pero yo igual usare mi chaqueta y mi cuello alto- Todos rieron pero yo me quede pensando._

 _Es cierto que Damian nunca usa ropa ligera, ni en los días mas calurosos. He visto a Dick, Gar y Jaime sin la parte de arriba de su ropa pero a él nunca esta sin...oh..._

 _Y como un rayo me lego la respuesta... le da vergüenza. Le da vergüenza mostrar sus heridas y sus cicatrices. Nunca había pensado en eso, es tan obvio... y nosotros nos estamos burlando. Los chicos están llorando hasta las lagrimas con la imitación de Garfield._

 _No pude evitar mi enojo y ellos lo notaron -¿Que te sucede, Raven?-pregunto Kori- ¿No me digas que te molesta mi imitación?- me dijo chico bestia aun con su "capa"- Deja de defender a ese sabe como tratar con el- Me levante molesta y abrí un portal-¿Como podríamos? Todos sabemos que es insufrible a veces. Pero nunca preguntamos por que. Solo damos por hecho que el esta mal- Les dije y atravesé el portal que me dejo a la entrada de la torre._

 _El viaje a la playa fue de 5 horas. Así que ellos no volverán si no hasta el atardecer. Me dirigí hacia la cocina ya que me fui sin comer nada. Al llegar mi nariz sintió un aroma muy interesante. Vi una olla a fuego bajo. Dentro había una sopa de color café con verduras. No pude resistirme, busque una cuchara y provee un deliciosa, los sabores eran algo muy distinto a todo lo que he probado antes. Cuando iba a sacar otra escuche una voz._

 _-Me alegro que te guste, Raven-_

 _Me di vuelta rápidamente y vi a Damian con su característica pude evitar sonrojarme por mis modales -Perdóname. No he comido nada y esta deliciosa- le respondí dejando la cuchara y alejándome de la olla. -No hay problema. No estoy molesto- Me aseguro mientras apagaba el fuego -¿Quieres que te sirva un plato?- Me miro y yo nerviosa le dije -S-si por favor. Gracias-_

 _Puso dos platos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. No hablamos durante la comida y yo por mi parte solo quería saborear esta sopa. Al terminarla quise pedir mas pero me avergonzaba hacerlo -Puedes servirte mas si quieres Raven- me dijo mientras miraba su plato -Gracias-_

 _Camine hacia la olla para servirme otra ración. Mientras lo hacia lo elogie por su sopa. -No imaginaba que Damian Wayne supiera cocinar- Escuche una risa y me gire de inmediato. Damian Wayne riendo... bueno no era una risa si no mas bien una carcajada pero eso era muy raro de ver._

 _-Esto es lo único que se hacer- me dijo mientras me sentaba para seguir comiendo- Es lo que me enseñaron para sobrevivir en la montañas-decía mientras yo escuchaba sus palabras -Lo único diferente es que este tiene sal- dijo mientras iba a lavar su plato._

 _Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió con sus preguntas._

 _-Entonces...¿Quien te hizo enfadar tanto como para que volvieras aquí?- me miro a los ojos -¿Logan, Grayson o Jaime?- No respondí a su me quede viendo mi plato vació -Logan entonces... ¿Se estaba burlando de algo o de alguien?- Lo mire y pensé que quizás Damian era tele-pata. Pero después recordé quien era su padre así que descarte la posibilidad -¿Se estaba burlando de mi?- Me comenzó a enojar lo preciso de sus conclusiones. Incluso yo tengo problemas y yo soy tele-pata -se estaba burlando de que no me quito mi ropa y de mi forma de ser, ¿Cierto?- Ante su ultima frase golpee la mesa con mis manos y lo señale con mi dedo -Tus rastreadores son micrófonos¿Cierto?- le dije molesta._

 _son rastreadores. Poner micrófonos seria muy difícil. Sobretodo chico bestia que se pasa rascando- Respondió cruzando sus brazos mirando hacia abajo- Es ridículo que sepas con exactitud lo que hablamos con solo mirar mi rostro- me senté nuevamente- No están difícil de adivinar. Imagino que debo ser el tema de sus chistes cuando no estoy con ustedes- Me miro con sus verdes y amenazadores ojos. Yo desvié mi mirada por vergüenza -Yo no me rió de ti, Damian- Hubo silencio por unos segundos- No siempre al menos- Me dijo y yo mordí mi labio -Pero los demás si. Lo que no entiendo es porque te fuiste si se estaban riendo de mi- Levante mi vista para verlo- Yo se por que no te muestras- respire profundo por que se lo que va a venir- Tu te avergüenzas de tus heridas y por eso te cubres- Se levanto furioso mirándome -YO NO TENGO VERGÜENZA POR MIS HERIDAS. CADA UNA HA SIDO EN COMBATE Y CADA UNA LA LLEVO CON ORGULLO POR QUE ME LAS HE GANADO!-_

 _Su respuesta me estremeció, estaba muy enfadado y pensé que había arruinado el agradable momento que teníamos- Perdóname, no era mi intención ofenderte- dije a punto de irme pero el siguió hablando-YO...Yo.. me disculpo. No debí levantar mi voz- Lo mire incrédula mientras el se sentaba mirando hacia abajo – De donde vengo mis heridas eran vistas como medallas. Eran una señal de respeto por la pruebas que había superado...pero aquí son deformaciones- Escuche atentamente a sus palabras -Mi cuerpo no es agradable de ver. Tengo cicatrices desde que tengo memoria. Y se que nadie quiere ni necesita verlas. Así que solo me cubro- Termino mirándome mientras yo tenia mis ojos muy abiertos antes su revelación -Imagine que tu serias capaz de averiguar la razón. Los demás son un montón de idiotas-dijo cruzando sus brazos._

 _Me moleste antes sus palabras. Iba a decir algo pero el se adelanto -Y antes de que mi digas algo no estoy hablando de Koriand'r. Ella viene de una raza guerrera y lo que te dije debe ser impensable para ella. Jaime tampoco, lo mas probable es que piense que tuviera un problema... pero los otros dos son solo estúpidos- Aun seguía molesta -No los puedes culpar Damian. Tu no hablas nada sobre ti- Me miro molesto también -Es cierto. Sin embargo ustedes me critican de todos modos. Ustedes piensan que soy un idiota social. A todos les es muy fácil olvidar que fui criado en un castillo, con súbditos y con un destino. Y que de un segundo a otro nada de eso esta bien y todo lo que he vivido ha sido un error- dijo levantándose para marcharse a su habitación pero levante mi mano y lo llame- Espera, por favor,no era esa mi intención- se me quedo viendo -Se lo que es ser criticado por donde vienes... y por que eres- camino a la mesa y se sentó nuevamente -Se que lo sabes- dijo tranquilamente mientras me miraba._

 _-¿Quieres un te?- le ofrecí lo único que tenia disponible -Esta bien, pero déjame prepararlo yo- Lo mire curiosa -Me dijiste que lo único que sabes cocinar es tu sopa- Me miro -Esto es hacer te. Es diferente-Solo asentí. Cuando el agua termino de hervir coloco hojas de te en un recipiente y las machaco con una herramienta que el tenia. Luego hecho un poco de agua sobre las hojas y dejo que reposaran. Cuando estaba listo, tomo una servilleta y limpio el borde de ambas tazas, vertió agua a cada una. Con una cuchara de madera tomo un poco de la infusión y la mezclo con las tazas. Finalmente tomo nuestras tazas y las sirvió. Bebí un sorbo... y era lo mismo que cuando probé su sopa. Los sabores eran tan distintos y deliciosos que no pude evitar sonreír -Esta delicioso y la manera en que lo preparas es pensé que el te se pudiera servir de forma tan... no se como decirlo- dije sin encontrar las palabras -¿Solemne?- dijo mientras tomaba de su tasa y yo asentí -Mi abuelo era muy estricto a la horade servir el te. Era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba hacer-_

 _Le pregunte sobre su abuelo, su madre y sobre su vida antes de conocer a su padre. Hablamos durante horas sin notar que se había note que los demás ya habían llegado y que nos estaban mirando desde la entrada -Creo que no deberíamos interrumpir- Dijo Kori pero chico bestia entro de golpe en la cocina y respiro profundamente -¿Que es ese olor? Es delicioso!- Damian se enojo ante la interrupción. Antes de que le gritara a Garfield me levante y lo mire -No lo toques! Es de Damian! Si quieres comer debes preguntarle!- Lo mire molesta mientras el se convirtió en un cachorro y puso sus ojo tristes -Ni siquiera lo intentes Gar... No conmigo- Lo mire cruzando mis brazos y el se volvió a de decir algo mas Damian se levanto mirándolo- Puedes comer Logan. Debo ir a entrenar- Dijo retirándose saludando a los demás con su mano._

 _Todos se sentaron a la mesa mientras Chico bestia se devoraba el resto dela sopa. Starfire me miro apenada -Perdónanos por lo que paso en la playa. No era nuestra intención molestarte- Dijo tomando mi mano -No estoy molesta- Le asegure mientras Richard me miraba con una sonrisa burlona -Entonces nos puedes explicar por que te molestaste. No sabia que te habías encariñado tanto con D- Lo mire con mi mirada característica por su insinuación -El y yo tenemos pasados semejantes y se que eso trae burlas de las personas- El borro su sonrisa mientras yo miraba mi taza -El fue criado para ver al mundo como sirvientes o herramientas para sus metas -Tome el ultimo trago de mi taza- Durante 10 años fue así y en un solo día. El mundo le dijo que todo lo que el conoce, sabe y hace esta mal... casi como si él fuera un error- Termine levantándome para caminar hacia la salida -Con una vida así ¿De verdad les sorprende que el sea así?-Me retire y camine hacia mi habitación._

 _Al llegar vi a Damian frente a mi puerta con un paquete -¿Damian?- Le dije y el me miro, me entrego el paquete que tenia en sus manos -Son hojas de te. Con ellas puedes hacer tu te para cuando bebas en tus mañanas- Tome el paquete sorprendida por el regalo y por el hecho que sabe que tomo te durante las mañanas -Gracias... pero yo no tengo tu habilidad para prepararlo- Me miro con una sonrisa -Te enseñare a hacerlo- Le sonreí de vuelta -Gracias- El asintió y se retiro a las ala de entrenamientos._

 _Al entrar en mi habitación -Una risa, una disculpa, un regalo y una sonrisa- dije sonriendo -Bueno... pasos de bebe-_


	2. C2 - Raven

Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos en la sala de entrenamiento preparándonos para una nueva sesión. Me extrañe al ver una carencia de color verde en el grupo y pregunte -¿Donde esta Gar?- Kori me miro y también dijo lo mismo - Iré a buscarlo- Dijo Jaime saliendo por la puerta. También note que faltaban unos gruñidos y volví a preguntar -¿Y Damian?- Ella me miro y me señalo con su dedo hacia la área de hologramas. El hijo de Batman estaba haciendo flexiones de cabeza apoyado contra una pared -Esta aquí desde las 04:30 a.m- La escuche y me quede sorprendida. Eran la 08:45, él llevaba mas de 4 horas entrenando y ahora venia el entrenamiento en grupo - Es muy impresionante ¿No te parece? - La escuche decir. Yo respondí sin mirarla -Lo es, pero también es muy triste- Pude sentir la mirada de Kori sobre mi, ante mi respuesta -¿Por que lo dices?- Me voltee a mirarla - El no para... nunca. Y creo que es por que jamás lo han dejado descansar. No tiene ni la menor idea de que significa relajarse- mencione y ella apretó el botón del alto parlante -Damian, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento en parejas. ¿Podrías venir por favor?- Damian salio de su pose y nos miro asintiendo -Esta mas calmado - Me dijo Kori -Hable con el mientras ustedes volvían de la playa. Dice que solo quería un día a solas para pensar en lo que ha pasado. También dijo que vendría con nosotros, siempre y cuando no sea la playa o una piscina- La mire de vuelta-

-¿Puedo saber por que no la playa o la piscina?- Dijo curiosa -No le gustan. Se crío en la montañas- Le dije mintiéndole y ella asintió - Que buena noticia. Me alegro que tampoco sepa de la imitación de Garfield- La mire nerviosa y le dije -El ya sabe Kori - Me miro sorprendida -¡RAVEN!- Yo levante mis manos en señal de inocencia -¡Yo no se lo dije, el lo averiguo con solo mirarme! - Se cruzo de brazos molesta- ¿Creía que la telépata eras tu, Raven? - Yo también cruce mis brazos -¿Debo recordarte quien es su padre?- De pronto Damian entro a la sala y nos miro -Esto es inesperado, ustedes dos discutiendo... ¿Hice algo mal?- Kori se sorprendió y yo señale a Damian -¿Lo vez? Es casi mejor que yo!- Damian me miro -¿Quiero saber de que están hablando?- Kori lo miro y le sonrío -No Damian, cosas de mujeres- El asintió. Iba a hablar cuando escuché a Jaime reír hasta a las lagrimas en la entrada.

-¿Que sucede?- No pude evitar sonreír mientras preguntaba -Gar-hahahaha... Gar esta en el baño con dolor de estomago y...hahaha... cuando me acerque comenzaron a salir sonidos de animales hahahaha...- Todos reímos excepto Damian que levanto su ceja. Lo mire y le pregunte por que no reía -¿Se comió toda la sopa?- Yo asentí secando una lagrima por mi risa -La sopa no debe ser ingerida en grandes cantidades. De lo contrario sucede lo que le pasa a Logan- dijo mientras sacaba de su cinturón un par de capsulas- Denle estas y llévenlo a la enfermería y que le pongan suero. De lo contrario se va a deshidratar- Dijo Damian dándole la medicina a Kori -OK. Yo y Jaime iremos por Garfield, mientras tanto Raven y tu entrenaran juntos- Nos dijo mientras salía por Gar con Jaime riendo tras ella -Espera Kori! Déjame entrar yo! Necesitas una mascara de gas! Hahahaha...

Cuando se fueron mire a Damian caminar hacia el área de entrenamientos -¿Porque no me dijiste sobre la sopa?- Lo mire molesta, pensando que era una venganza por la broma de chico bestia en la playa- Hice una olla Raven. Cuando llegaron los demás pensé que les repartirías a todos- Me dijo sin detenerse y yo solo le dije -Oh... esta bien- quedamos en silencio unos segundo pero el se giro a verme -¿Toda la sopa?- Levante mis hombros -Ya conoces a chico bestia. Adora comer-

Nos preparábamos para pelear cuando mire a Damian dejar su espada apoyada contra la pared antes de entrar al ring -¿Por que no la usas?- Le indique la espada -Por que no quiero lastimarte- Me dijo mirándome sin intención de molestarme. Pero me molesto bastante su argumento -Yo soy la que usa magia. No me vez dejándola en la pared- Pude notar que se molesto por mis palabras -Tu magia solo provoca impactos semejantes a golpes o por lo menos como tu la usas- se cruzo de brazos -Mi espada corta, Punto- Me acerque molesta a el y forme un sable con mis poderes -¿Y ahora, señor mi espada corta?- Continuo con sus brazos cruzados para nada sorprendido -No sabes usarla, yo nací con una. No tienes experiencia en combate armado, yo entreno desde los 4 años. Y si te pasa algo, todos y repito todos se enfadaran conmigo. Y si tu me haces algo solo será un corte mas en el cuerpo de Damian Wayne- Termina de hablar soltando sus brazos mientras yo desvanecía mi espada -OK... tu ganas- Me puse en posición de combate -Pero de todas formas voy a patear tu trasero-Me miro sonriendo también colocándose en posición -Si claro-

La alarma sonó y comencé a volar recitando mi mantra. Sin piedad dispare decenas de esferas de energía contra el pero el las evadió como si esquivara balones -¿Esto es patearme el trasero?- Su comentario de enojo, seguí disparando pero de pronto note sus bumerang volando hacia mi y antes de poder reaccionar explotaron dejándome en una nube de humo. Mis sentidos estaban alarmados y comencé a perder el control sobre mis emociones. De pronto sentí como algo sujetaba mi pie y me alaba hacia abajo cayendo hacia el piso con Damian sobre mi. Sujetándome desde el cuello con una mano y con la otra tapando mi boca -Gane- dijo, pero mis emociones se salieron de mi control y mi sombra se abalanzo sobre el como una ola y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo como si fuera un trapo

-RAVEN DETENTE!- Escuche la voz de Starfire y reaccione. Rápidamente retire mi sombra sobre Damian dejando ver su estado. Kori lo levanto inconsciente sangrando por la nariz, ella me miro y yo abrí un para retirarme a mi lugar de meditación. Con todas mis fuerzas trate de meditar pero lo único que logre fue llorar de furia y vergüenza.

Me quede todo el día meditando para poder controlar mis emociones y también por que no quería ver a nadie. Ya pasadas las 21:00 Kori llego a verme -¿Como te sientes, Raven?- La mire con mis ojos aun rojos por mis lagrimas -Como el engendro del infierno que soy- Dije volviendo a llorar pero ella se acerco y me abrazo -Querida tu sabes que eso no es verdad- Dijo suavemente -Si lo es... si no hubieras llegado yo hubiera...- volví a llorar ante la imagen de Damian muerto por mis poderes- Kori limpio mis lagrimas y me sonrío -Pero no paso y no pasara- dijo mientras yo asentía -Deberías hablar con el. Si sientes que necesitas disculparte- La mire sorprendida -¿Esta despierto?- Kori solo sonrío y me guío con su mano -Desde hace unas horas. Esta en la enfermería-

Di un gran respiro antes de entrar a la enfermería. Garfield estaba durmiendo con una inyección de suero en su brazo. Damian estaba al otro lado de la sala leyendo algo en su celular. Camine lentamente hacia el para no interrumpirlo, pero se percato de mi presencia y me saludo con su mano. -¿Como te sientes?- me pregunto y molesta le dije -¿YO? ¡El que casi muere por mi culpa eres tu!- Mis palabras lo molestaron -¡No me subestimes Raven!- Dijo mirándome a los ojos-He recibido peores ataques que este- Lo mire por unos segundos antes de suspirar vencida mientras me sentaba en la camilla dándole la espalda -Lo siento... no vengo a pelear. Vengo a disculparme por lo que hice- Dije mirando hacia el suelo -No quise hacerte daño... es solo... mis malditos poderes- Pasaron unos segundos cuando sentí la camilla moverse, al voltearme mire a Damian poniéndose su uniforme-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?¡Debes descansar!- Le dije preocupada pero el solo me miro y dijo -Ya te dije que he recibido peores golpes. Sígueme- Camino hacia la salida y lo seguí. Caminamos hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Porque estamos aquí?- Lo mire furiosa -¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No puedes entrenar en este estado!- Se volteo a mirarme -No, no voy a voy a entrenar- Siguió caminando hasta el ring. Me indico que me pusiera frente a el con su mano -Damian no creo que sepas de que- No pude terminar mi frase por que Damian me tomo del cuello y con una zancadilla me clavo en el suelo nuevamente como la vez comencé a sentir a mis emociones gritando por salir, pero antes de que eso sucediera Damian se puso frente a mi me grito-¡AGUÁNTALO!- Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa antes su grito recobrando el conocimiento -Respira... Respira- comencé a seguir lo que el me decía y pude recobrar el control nuevamente. Mi mente estaba calmada, al igual que mi reparación. Unos segundos mas tarde Damian se levanto extendiéndome su mano para levantarme -¿Funciono?-Me miro y yo asentí con mi cabeza -Si... ¿como- Pregunte pero el respondió antes -Tu poderes te obligan a mantener un control total de tus emociones. En momentos de normales eso es fácil de en combate veo que no puedes y también observe que no toleras el dolor físico. Lo que paso ahora lo demuestra, como no puedes recitar tu mantra no puedes controlarte y tus poderes se escapan de tu control- escuchaba atentamente sus observaciones sorprendida -Se que tu mente es importante. Pero en combate es tu cuerpo el que recibe mas daño. No sabes dominar el dolor, pero yo si. Por eso voy a entrenarte... tres sesiones a la semana serán suficientes -Lo mire sorprendida- C-claro... gracias Damian- El solo asintió y se volteo hacia la salida -¡Y no quiero verte llorando por este tipo de cosas!- Me quede callada -Es un entrenamiento. Los accidentes pasan- Dijo caminando y yo lo seguí sonriendo .

-¿Quieres tomar te?- Le pregunte caminando a su lado -¿Lo preparaste tu?- dijo sin mirarme -No. Es de bolsa. Pero es mi favorito- Volteo su cabeza aceptando y nos dirigimos a la cocina.


End file.
